


Xirxine Labs (Zoophobia Book 5)

by KathyPrior42



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Zoophobia (Webcomic)
Genre: Hazbin Horrors, Hazbinphobia, Mad Scientists
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyPrior42/pseuds/KathyPrior42
Summary: Xirxine is the name of a laboratory from Zoophobia that Damien almost got sent to. It is a place where unethical experiments on humans and animals occur.Addison had a traumatic experience there, having his DNA and physiology altered with a fox's against his will.Zillion was created there as a mythical unknown creature.Ribbon, the multi-eyed hitman, was strapped and prodded on by Annie as well. He suffered the same fate as a demon, rival of Angel Dust's family. (Castello is his brother/boss, they terrorize Hell with black cats but Sir Pentious stops them.)Snow owl shapeshifter Annie and Kipzie, her robotic cat, work there.The lab was later shut down after protests began, the heroes and Cameron leading the battle.But Xirxine restarted its business in Hell, and Annie and her assistant are now demons. In addition, Baxter is interested as well...
Kudos: 2





	1. All Alone

Hell, Episode one

A tall, slender demon with light grayish skin glanced down at her light gray clipboard in her hands. She wore a long white lab coat with black buttons and high collars. Large round red glasses covered her red narrow eyes. Her hair was blonde, with several hanging bangs, the rest tied up in a ponytail. Two black horns stuck out from her head. She wrote down on a clipboard after glancing down at the mauled body of a demon named Franklin. Next to her was a demon with thick wild black hair and a pale face. She had hair like a lion’s mane. She picked up a harpoon spear from Franklin’s body and left with a grin to sell it. The two female demons walked on.

“4,790 total casualties,” the white haired demon wrote down. “Franklin among the deceased. Exterminators gone as of this moment. Gathered a total of four angelic harpoons for future study.” 

She wondered over to an old abandoned lab building. “Xirxine” was labeled on the front of it in yellow letters, the formerly white structure now worn and torn. Fluorescent lights flickered on and off over the narrow hallways, this time blood red instead of their former teal-white. The laboratory had another more aquarium-like lab connected to it underground. A lab belonging to a certain demon with fish-like fins, a gray-blue face, red and cyan eyes and an esca hanging from his top hat. Baxter.

Baxter had heard of Xirxine Laboratory and was intrigued. But of course, he preferred conducting experiments in his own lab in private. To this day, Annie would always wonder what went on inside that anglerfish demon’s head. He also had a past life…but he lived it as a Germanic human. His drowning death on a boat in 1912 was an easy way to go, all things considered. 

Annie pushed aside past life memories. She could recall glimpses of it: working in Xirxine Laboratory in a place called Safe Haven. Having a robotic cat as an assistant and companion. Kipzie. Watching the facility she worked at get shut down by inter-species rights activists, led by none other than Cameron and her animal-like friends. 

Getting arrested and dying from her own injections.

Now ending up as a demon from Hell.  
She wondered whether she could still turn into a snow owl or not. 

No matter. Work must be done. 

She pushed her red round glasses up her face, straightening them out. The metal doors stood ajar, the keypad broken. She opened the doors and was greeted by the screams and torments of demons locked in rooms, being tortured. 

Now that they were undead demons, there were no governmental restrictions to worry about. 

For every life that was lost or damaged, was another possibility of a significant discovery.

For even in the afterlife, greatness and cost alike comes when pursuing the fruits of science. 

All Alone

Safe Haven, many years ago

A young white blonde haired boy was sleeping soundly in his bedroom as rain pattered on outside. His room was decked in various shades of green: light green dressers, darker grass colored bedsheets, a bunch of toy cars and action figures displayed on an emerald colored stand. The walls in his room were a peaceful jade color. In addition, he had jade irises, large in size. 

The boy’s name was Addison Woods. 

The sound of knocking came from the living room.

“Police, open up!”  
The knocking grew louder with each passing minute. Sebastian and Adelle, his father and mother, climbed out of bed.

“Who’s at our door this time of night?” asked Adelle, with sleep in her voice. Sebastian was a tall man with short blonde hair. Adelle had curly blonde hair and green eyes. Sebastian opened the door just before the door was broken down.

Two identical looking men stood there, with hardened faces. Their faces were pale and both wore dark blue uniforms. Their names “Po” and “Poe” were on each of their badges. Strangely enough, the men’s eyes were different colors, red and blue. One of them had a natural right blue eye while the left eye appeared to have a red contact in it. The eye colors were switched for the other man. 

Sebastian could sense something wrong right away. They way they stood almost too stiffly, their icy stares…their black gloved hands twitching involuntarily. It’s like they were uncomfortable in their own skin.

But the batons and stun guns they had at arm’s reach was reason enough for the family to tread lightly. 

“Good evening, can I help you?” Sebastian stuttered, trying to be polite. 

Po spoke. “Are you Mr. Sebastian Woods?”

“Yes sir. Is there anything wrong?”

“Not at all,” said Poe. “We have come to talk to your son.”

“Addy?” asked Adelle. “He’s not in trouble, is he?”

“Not at all,” replied Po. “In fact, he’s been chosen for a volunteering program by the government. An out of town class, if you will.”

Sebastian narrowed his eyes. “Why weren’t we informed of this?”

“The government sent you all the information. Must’ve gotten lost in the mail.”

“It’s very…considerate of you…but, none of us are really interested,” said Adelle.

“The program is run to keep youth safe,” lied Poe. “And right now your son’s in danger.”

“From who, exactly?” Adelle asked, crossing her arms.

Sebastian and his wife exchanged glances. “Look, you can speak with him tomorrow if you’d like, but not in the middle of the night!” 

“I’m sorry, mam’ but Addison needs to come with us,” Po said.

Sebastian blocked the door and moved forward to close it, when a black baton slammed into the wooden frame, holding it in place.

The men’s expressions turned ominous.

Sebastian stared right into their eyes. “No one is taking our son.”

A white fist met the head of the first officer, who stumbled back. The second one pulled out a black stun gun and jabbed it at Sebastian’s hip. Electricity fizzled and the man yelped loudly, his face wincing, his body shaking. He looked pleadingly at Adelle who immediately got the message. The policemen barged into the house, shoving Sebastian aside while Adelle raced up the stairs. 

The last thing Addison had expected to see was two strangers barging into his room. The light was suddenly turned on and two meaty pale faces were staring at him with different colored eyes. 

“Get up, kid, let’s go!” Po ordered. He grabbed Addison by his arm and forcefully dragged from his bed.

“Let go of my Addy!” his mother cried. She struggled against the Poe’s strong grips while Po restrained Addison with both hands on the boy’s hips. Addison screamed and struggled to break free. His dug his bare heels into the floor, which did nothing.

“What are you doing?! Let me go, you bucking freak!”

Po slammed Addison’s head hard against the wall, causing him to see spots. Adelle stepped onto her captor’s foot, managing to pull away more from his grip. 

“Mom!” Addison called, extending his white hand. 

“Addy!” she cried back. She elbowed Poe in the chest, inching forward. But Po had dragged Addison through the doorway and down the stairs. 

A charred but angry Sebastian rammed into Po, being careful not to hurt his son. Po and Addison fell onto the floor, Po on his back. Sebastian briefly pried free his son from Po’s thick arms. His comrade soon raced to the scene, locking a protesting Adelle in Addison’s bedroom. Soon, Poe was pushing Sebastian back with his baton, and Addison was caught in his assaulter’s grip again. Addison found himself being carried from the man’s shoulder through the open front door. Po was now running with him toward a police car. The rain fell down in intense sheets and thunder boomed.

“Dad!” the boy wailed.

“Addison, NO!” called his father. He shoved aside Poe as hard as he could. Poe swiped his foot toward Sebastian’s legs, making him stumble. Poe raced out after Po. Adelle managed to pick the lock and swung open the bedroom door. She raced down the stairs toward her husband. 

Po flung open the door and ducked inside, Addison still in his grip. Poe ran and hopped into the driver’s seat. 

The engine revved as Addison was flung toward the backseat. He immediately tied to open the doors, but they were locked. Addison’s parents banged on the glass windows, their faces already filled with tears.

Or was it because of the rain? 

Addison yelled in despair and pressed his hands up against the back window. 

The faces of his shocked and devastated parents was seared into his mind, even as the car moved away. They ran after the car to no avail. He stared at them, mouth agape for as long as he could, before they vanished from view. Adelle sank to her knees on the sidewalk and wailed as Sebastian held her close with his arms. 

Addison buried his face into his chest.

“Stop your sniveling, boy,” Poe grunted. “The place you’ll be going to, there will be no time for that.”

“The v-volunteer program?” he asked, looking up.

“No, Addison Woods. Somewhere more…remote.”

“What do you want with me? Who are you?”

The two men exchanged looks and waved their arms in front of them. Their disguises faded away, revealing their true forms: small white demon-like beings, each with red and blue eyes. They had straight horns and black hands.

“We are Safe Haven’s police force,” said Po. “And you’re the new subject of an animal hybrid experiment…at Xirxine Labs!”

“What?!”

Addison would’ve believed them more if they said they were aliens taking him to Mars.

“You heard us! Our job is to make sure that Safe Haven stays…well safe, from demons, monsters, and being seen by regular humans. And yes, Annie is one of our supervisors. Their practices may be unethical, but we get paid so who cares?”

Addison pondered in thought. “Wait a minute! I’m just an ordinary kid. What would a science lab want with me? And if you’re so bent on not allowing humans to see this Safe Haven place, why bring me along?”

“We were ordered to do so,” Po simply said. “Not enough humans in Safe Haven to experiment on. Now enough questions.”

Up in the air, Kaycey, a woman with long flowing white hair and yellow bee-like eyes grinned, while she ate a sandwich. It sure was fun influencing others to bring regular mind blind humans into Safe Haven. For every outsider brought in without awareness of the place, the protective magical barrier grew weaker. Evil creatures from Hell or the surface would eventually be able to arrive. 

“Let the show begin!”  
A prideful demon with long blue hair, a blue dress, and horns and a white face, shook her head at the other woman. “You always were a show-off.”

“Jestine! Get back to work creating nightmares!” Kacey said. “The dreams of mortals won’t watch themselves, you know.”

Jestine flipped her the bird and vanished. 

Addison was silent the rest of the way there, too scared to ask questions. He felt vulnerable in his thin jade colored pajamas. There was nothing special about him. He had no magic powers or high IQ. And surely he wasn’t a criminal. Addison prayed that his family would call the real police to rescue him. He stared out the window at the buildings moving by. 

When he listened to the two creatures talk. They shared some strange conversational exchanges. 

“Remember that one time, when we caught that snake demon that emerged from the underworld?”

“Yeah, their fangs hurt like a bitch. But our handy shock collars managed to subdue them. We took the creature to the facility, got paid, and haven’t heard of it since.”

“And that one human girl who could talk to animals? The one with the curly hair?”

“Rosemary. I remember. We tracked her down just as she was leaving Zoo Phoenix Academy. Couldn’t let her reveal Safe Haven to the human population. Our multi-species citizens would’ve been hunted down.”

“And to think…we’re sending a scrawny boy over to be in some top secret experiment…”

“I’m not puny!” he protested.

“Oh shut it!” the creature spat. “We’re almost to your doom.”

The cruiser pulled up to a set of iron gates with barbed wire in spirals on top. It looked like a space for a prison. After Po and Poe scanned their claws, the gates slowly opened up. They drove up to a building, the gates soon closing behind them. 

All too soon, the cruiser pulled to a stop in front of a looming industrial building. Lightning flashed across the sky, giving it a haunted house feeling. The loud thunder shook the area, sending chills to Addison’s spine. Addison was pulled out of the vehicle and held in place between them. They walked up ahead.

Addison got a closer look at the chilling facility. The building was round and white with a pair of double handle-less metal doors in front. A small keypad was nearby to the right. Metal chimneys emitted smoke like those at factories. The windows toward the back appeared to be tinted and barred with black bars. There were several large windows in front, giving it a modern look, despite the building located in a remote area not too far from Zoo Phoenix Academy. A white eye structure attached to the uppermost part of the building stared down at Addison, scrutinizing his every move. Branches of futuristic wire-shaped lines extended out from the eye structure in both directions horizontally. The most prominent feature was the sign itself: Xirxine appeared in bold cheery yellow letters against a blue sky background for the sign. “Laboratory” was displayed in smaller letters underneath it. A smaller sign read “Safe Haven’s #1 place of progress.” 

The forced cheeriness of the main parts of the exterior design made Addison’s apprehension grow worse. 

Po typed in a series of numbers on the keypad before the screen turned green and beeped in affirmation. The metal doors slid soundlessly open. Addison was shoved through with a grunt. The metal doors slammed shut with a dreadful finality. 

They were facing a narrow hallway ahead of them, the room seamlessly clean. The interior was an eye-sore white: the tile floors, the walls, the ceiling, even the countertops in the other rooms. In every room, florescent lights hummed from the ceiling, tubular with faint teal auras of light around them. The air smelled of medicine, and the suffocating scent of cleaning supplies. It was similar to that of a hospital scent, only more evident. Judging from the faint screams that Addison heard in the background, this place already felt more like an insane asylum. 

Addison was turned toward the right where a front desk was placed. A barrier of plastic clear as glass separated them from the person typing into a computer.

Well, not a person…but a crooked old crow wearing glasses and a fancy suit, four claws for hands. 

“Yes?” he asked through the hole in the barrier.

Po moved Addison forward. “The test subject for the most recent project has arrived. Project Homo-Vulpes.”

“Man-Fox?” asked the crow. Po nodded.

They didn’t even bother to say his name.

The crow pointed down the hall with a black feather. “Room A113.”  
Addison was led down the hall, Po behind him, Poe leading the way. Po and Poe briefly stopped to talk with another worker who had one eye and sharp fangs.

In the rooms, Addison glimpsed at creatures being held against their will. One white creature had a gag over her mouth, hanging by a black chain from the ceiling. The white fox appeared to be in a straightjacket, her feet chained to the floor. She cried and whimpered against the restraints. 

In another room was a series of vials, flasks and a few microscopes on a desk. A picture of a yellow and purple creature hung from a wall, surrounded by question marks. Words were written on it: “Subject 9, Zillion: Chupacabra, demon, or something else?”

Though another open door, Addison saw a terrifying sight, more so than the others.

Strapped onto an operating table was a blood-stained dirty looking fellow by the name of Ribbon. He had multiple yellow eyes and a thin white face. His hair was yellow and black, and his tongue was yellow like a snake’s. He was a hitman and body-hider for Castello, his boss and brother. He was part of a deadly gang that would terrorize Safe Haven with criminal black cats. He wore black heeled shoes, black pants and a stained white shirt with a series of numbers on a label. His feet were chained to the table and three white straps held him in place. 

Standing right next to him was a tall avian woman wearing high black boots, a white lab coat with buttons on it over a black undershirt. Her hands and neck were black, her face pale, and her hair white with black spots on it like a snowy owl’s coat. Her hair was in a bun, bangs off to the sides. Her eyes were narrow and yellow, oval thin glasses resting on her face. She was Annie. A robotic cat named Kipzie sat close by on a chair. 

“You are Ribbon, the one who works for the infamous Castello?” asked the woman.

“Yeah, so?” he spat.

“So,” began Annie in a monotone voice, “Your actions, occupation, and, most certainly, your inhuman appearance has caused the city to grow worrisome. But your reflexes and ability to evade capture for so long could prove useful for further study. I’ll need to collect blood samples from you and test your endurance through electrocution.”

“You’re a mad bitch!” he shot at her. “But, I’ll admit, you’re damn well cute!”

Annie ignored him, focusing her attention on a needle filled with yellow liquid inside. Judging from the bruises and needle entry spots on his body, he had been poked and prodded enough.

This time, he opened his mouth full of fangs, clearly panicked.

“Please! No more! You fucking crazy cute bitch! Let me go! Fuck!”

The hitman’s wails echoed throughout the spacious hallway. 

“Let’s move,” said Poe, turning Addison toward the door. 

Addison was soon maneuvered though A113. Tan-gray cotton pants and a shirt with numbers on the label were neatly folded on a small table.

Poe mentioned toward a nearby bathroom. “Go get changed,” he said.

Addison slowly walked over and picked up the folded clothes. He stared at them like they were rotten food placed in front of them.

“Now!” Poe barked.

Addison scurried into the bathroom. When he came out, he felt pathetic in his too loose new clothing.

A voice came over the speaker, “Addison Woods, please report to the circular office immediately.”

It was even worse than being sent to the principal’s office at his human elementary school. He wished that he was back in school. Even doing literature and math all day would be preferable to this. 

“Will I ever see my friends and family again?” he asked himself sadly. 

With a gulp and a shiver, Addison tentatively made his way forward across the white floor and into the room straight ahead. 

“Take a seat, Addison,” said a figure from behind a black leather chair. Addison took the last available seat, another creature standing guard not too far away. Around the circular desk were officials dressed in white and black. Everyone stared at him like he was a newly arrived lab rat…in which he was. Addison wanted to shrink inside his head and curl up in a ball.

“Welcome to project Homo-Vulpe,” said the figure. The figure began explaining the process. 

“Mr. Addison Woods has come here today as a subject to our first human-animal hybrid project. We chose our participant very carefully, from a sample of regular humans who appear to have some sort of affinity with animals. It is our hope that we can create an individual with enhanced features, to serve as a backup fighter, a statistic of success, and more personally, a great role model for Safe Haven and our facility.”

“This is insane!” Addison pipped up. “Using animals and humans as lab rats? What’s wrong with y…aaagh!”

Crackle.

Addison was stunned in the back by the white creature guard. “Hold your tongue!” he hissed. 

The figure continued, “We have performed behavioral experiments, and put our participants through strenuous exercise and stress…and most of them bet the odds. We’ve successfully made animal A.I.s as well, including Dr. Annie’s first experiment, Kipzie.”

The officials nodded in approval and took notes. 

“We’ve nearly been able to extract the magic and intellect of several inhabitants in Safe Haven and a few from Hell as well. Their powers will hopefully be conducive to drive away those who threaten our very existence.”

“Demons and humans and angels,” someone muttered, almost too quiet for Addison to hear.

“But to this day, we have not been able to create the true animal human hybrid to properly serve our functions. However, now that the boy’s here, and our hypothesis ready, and our systems operational, we should be able to implement this trial. Our goal: this.”

A screen in front blinked to life, displaying a creature’s anatomy in detail. 

But not just any creature…

“This should look familiar to you, kid,” said the figure. 

It showed Addison…but with very different characteristics. In the diagram, Addison had a long white fox tail with yellow and black stripes on the end. His ears were upright fox ears, also white. His eyes were small and yellow instead of green, his nose round and black. Instead of human legs, his legs were long and furry like a fox’s. 

“Here it is, Addison 2.0.” The screen zoomed in at each feature mentioned. “Large ears for enhanced hearing, hearing sounds from several miles away. A round nose for greater smell, essential for tracking enemies. Strong flexible legs for speed, agility, and grace. Eyes with human retinas, allowing him to see color like he does now. Slightly sharper teeth. And a white furry tail for an adorable effect.”

The figure snickered. 

Addison gasped in horror. That thing was supposed to be him?!

“You can’t do this!” he cried. He was knocked back down by the white serpent-like guard. 

“Oh but I can and I will. And in the meantime, you will behave yourself like a good boy. That means doing the tests without complaints. Letting us inject fox DNA into your body and modifications for the process. Keeping yourself sharp and clean for study. Addressing your superiors in a respectful manner. I’ll say, this experiment will prove a success in seven years or so. Or, ten, maybe more. You might be able to go to college when this is all over.”

Ten years?!

And he was only 8.

He couldn’t imagine being stuck for that long. By then his parents, his friends, everyone he knew before would forget he even existed.

“N-no!” Addison said. “I’ll find a way out of here. You can’t control me. I refuse to be a part of your sick plans!”

“Try that and you’ll be cleaning the bathrooms at midnight,” said the guard.

Addison jumped out of the chair, the snake guard catching him with four long arms.

“I WANNA GO HOME!” Addison cried as he struggled to free himself in vain.

Another official walked over to him, holding a needle in her hands.

“No! Stop! Let me go!”

The needle plunged into his neck with a sharp jab. A sedative.

Addison could feel his body grow heavy.

“Take him to his cell,” said the figure. “And be sure to cook me a nice plate of anglerfish tonight. That will be all.”

The officials wandered on to work, not daring to question about their boss’ eccentric choices of food. 

“Go to…Hell,” muttered Addison.

The figure turned around to him.

“You will know me soon enough,” the figure said. “I’m the CEO of Xirxine. My human counterpart had the same personality as me but he’s gone now. A fellow scientist, what a shame. Humans, animals, inter-species…all have more in common than many think. All of them oblivious as to what lurks in the depths below their noses.”

“I hope you enjoy yourself,” he continued with a grin of sharp white teeth. “You may call me…”

He had light blueish skin with round black eyes with small white pupils. Square glasses were under his eyes. His hair was short and colored an oceanic blue, the lower tips white. A small part of his hair twirled upward in a spiral. A small round hat lay on his head. His shoes were pointy and black as were his pants. He wore an indigo colored suit complete with white buttons and a dark colored bowtie. 

Addison heard his name before passing out. 

“…Dr. Baxter.”


	2. Experiments

There comes a time in life where the days are so long, almost predictable, that one stops counting them as they go by. You wish they would be over, but then you realize that the same cycle will happen the next day and the next and next. 

That was what it was like for Addison. Between all the tests, poking and prodding, punishments, and sleepless nights, he almost forgot what year it was. He was thankful he didn’t have to go through a sterilizing process like some of the “clients.” He was homosexual and reproduction wasn’t allowed. But everything else he endured day after day. Even when he counted the days be etching them into the wall of his cell, it didn’t do much good. Before long, he wouldn’t have any more room to put the marks on the wall. His only companions were in separate cell blocks from his. Black manacles were around the lowest part of his legs, only allowing him to lie on his metal bunk bed or make a quick trip to the concrete toilet and sink to the left. A black colored hatch for trays of food was by the door. 

The manacles soon snapped off after someone pressed a button from the outside. His restraining time was over. It occurred every time he acted up or made a mistake, which was a lot. 

A clock overhead chimed noon. It was time for lunch. The hatch opened up and food appeared on a blue plastic tray. Addison walked over toward it. 

A small salad, an apple, chopped up chicken, peas and potatoes. A plastic water bottle came through next. The food was always healthy and varied throughout the day, unlike typical prison food. 

“Our subjects need to have healthy bodies and minds,” the officials claimed.

Addison wondered why they say “an apple a day keeps the doctor away.” If anything, it did the opposite in his case. A faraway calendar read February 15th.

Addison ate up everything, even though it always seemed like he was hungry and thirsty here. When he was done, he pushed the food back through another hatch that led down to the garbage chute. The hatches were much too small for Addison to climb into.

The barred doors soon slid open with a long squeal. Two guards stood there, dressed in all black. 

“It’s time for the first part of the main experiment,” they said. “Dr. Annie will see you now.”

Addison gulped. Annie was one of the overseers of Xirxine, cold, analytical, and apathetic. 

From the moment Addison had first met in her well-kept office, Addison had gotten icy vibes from her. Her white hair and white face and white lab coat almost made her blend in with the room. A black circle with four lines coming from it stood as the logo for the facility. 

She kept asking him yes or no questions and regarded him as a living tool.

“Addison Woods, welcome to Xirxine, our facility in Safe Haven. My name is Dr. Annie Tell us, do you know of any inter-species citizens outside Xirxine?”

“I...dunno…”

“Yes or no.”

“No.”

She regarded him coldly. “Address me as mam’. Do you have any allergic reactions to animal fur or scents?”

“N-no mam’.”

“Your interests?”

“I like art and painting, mam’.” 

She took notes on her clipboard. In a dark corner, red glowing eyes stared at Addison. 

“Yet another naive organism,” a robotic voice meowed. A white-blue cat with a black stripe down its long tail hopped from its perch and landed on a desk beside Annie. Its ears were long and pointed. A circular metal device was inside its ears. 

Annie regarded her companion, and a hint of a smile crept to her mouth.

“This is Kipzie, my first experiment,” she said. “A successful result in making an animal with artificial intelligence. He’s a walking talking computer, knows about pretty much everything. Math, chemistry, physics, biology, engineering, etc.”

“Annie and I have worked for years together. We are the only reasonable ones, unlike the other illogical primitive individuals around here.”

The cat waved his tail and gave Addison a snobby look. 

“He serves his purpose well. No need for him to possess human emotion. Now back to business,” said Annie. Her cat jumped down, rubbed against her legs and sat back by a computer. 

After more questioning, Addison was taken back to several rooms and put through tests.

Some of them were simple ones: IQ tests on pieces of paper, inkblot tests, and reflex tests.

Then the more invasive ones came as he grew older. With electrodes attached to his head, Addison was forced to run several miles on a treadmill. Anytime he faltered or stopped, he would be stunned from behind. 

Addison lost count of how many MRI scans he had to go through. His brain recognized faces, or solved equations. The loud pounding of the machine around him was almost unbearable, but he was forced to lie still during the process. The pictures of his brain were handed over to avian workers who observed them on screens off toward the back of the darken room. Addison was not allowed to see them or ask any questions about it. 

The shocks and needles were constant pains he experienced as well. They glimpsed at his naked body when he was strapped down on an operating table. Liquids and drugs were pumped into his body through IVs, which made him sick for several days. Antidepressants, opioids, narcotics that messed with his mind. One day he would be experiencing hallucinations, the next day, his mind would be blank and unfeeling. The operating room was the worst part…he would go there every week against his will, never knowing what would be done to him next.

Now here he was, being led to that same dreaded room. The room with the same black circular symbol on the white door. Annie, of course was waiting, hands crossed together with scrutinizing eyes. Kipzie’s red glowing eyes followed his every move. 

“You’re in luck, Addison,” said Annie as he was stripped of his clothes and strapped down to the cold metal. “Today, you will be injected with the DNA of a white fox. This will be done every week so we can monitor progressions in growth.”

“STOP!” he screamed, flailing to no avail. Several pairs of hands, claws, and talons held him down as he placed on the table. Chains held his feet together and straps crossed over his chest and waist, and a third one dangerously close to his neck.   
The doctors towering over him wore face masks painted with smiling faces. The sight would give Addison nightmares for days. His bare white back was covered with long scars. Every time he had tried to escape, he would be caught, dragged down, and whipped in a windowless room as punishment. The lashes on his back would bleed and sting like hot knives. Addison had to name off numbers from one to twenty for every hit he took. After twenty lashes, it would finally be over. He would then be made to sleep in the room on the hard concrete floor. The room was in the lower level basement, right next to a freezer. It was always cold in there. 

Incisions were made to his nose, legs, arms, lower back, and upper parts of his head. Blood was drawn, injections pumped in. Annie and Kipzie wordlessly looked on as Addison’s wails mixed with the beeps of the monitors. 

Addison was coated in nervous sweat…nothing but pain and fear and fatigue consuming him like a vicious predator. 

Finally after it was all over, Addison was too tired and in shock to try and fight. He was led back to his cell with bandages all over his body, soreness and numbness in every muscle. He was put in a straightjacket instead of chains this time, barely able to move his hands. Fresh tears flowed from his eyes, his sobs filling the cramped space. 

Annie walked over outside his cell and pushed something through the food hatch within his reach. It was a large piece of chocolate cake on a plate, with a red unlit candle and a cherry on top of the brown icing. A plastic fork lay next to it. 

“Happy Birthday,” she said without emotion before walking away. 

A week later, back in his cell, Addison felt something sticking out from his lower back. A hole had been cut in the back part of his tan uniform for a while. He reached around and felt something soft. A short white fox tail had slowly been growing from his tailbone as the days went by! It had a yellow tip with stripes on it. He screamed and tugged hard at the unfamiliar appendage. He found that he could move the tail on his own, which disgusted him further. Now he understood why the little hole in the fabric was there. 

How was he ever going to get back now? Even if he did escape, he knew of the dozens of eyes that would stare at him, the taunts of “fox freak!” from passerby. 

But there was no use in trying to cut it off. It was a part of him now…a part that would remain with him for the rest of his life. The good news for him was that no other strange animal parts had popped up on him. Just the signature tail. After his tail had fully grown, he found himself wrapping his tail around himself, a strange new method of comfort. He buried his face in the white fur.


	3. A New Home

Addison later barely escapes with his life by fighting off the guards and squeezing through a window. After he escaped, and went on the run, Addison remembered a kind-hearted woman staring at him, concerned. Her gentle touch, comforting arms around his shaking body. She took him in toward a small dwelling that looked like a greenhouse. 

The woman was Latika, his new foster mother. She was Indian, with dark skin and long black hair. A red dot was between her eyebrows. She had pink eyes and round pink earrings. She would often wear a red head covering like a hijab almost, with golden flower-like designs. Her shirt was pink and short. Her lower body was that of a large red snake, with the same designs as her hair covering. 

She had adopted him as her own, and raised him in a peaceful seclude environment surrounded by nature. She had also homeschooled him for many years. After intensive studying, he was soon ready to attend Zoo Phoenix Academy. He eventually became a teen and turned 18. And although school was alright with him, he still got traumatic flashbacks every time someone touched him or pulled his tail.

The greenhouse dwelling lay in the woods, a stone path leading up the hill to the place. The exterior was made of wood and rocks were built into the surface. A balcony overlooked the woods.

Inside, an alarm clock beeped as the digital clock read 5 AM. Addison, age 18, lay on his pillow, mouth covered by the pillowcase, his eyes droopy and tired. Paintbrushes lay on his bedside table along with a wooden sculpture of a Hindu deity with an elephant head. The headboard was decorated with a green entwined snake with yellow dots on the scales. A large picture of a red snake hung against the wall.   
He pressed the button with the palm of his hand and rose out of bed. He got dressed in his usual green colored outfit. He brushed his albino hair in the bathroom, fluffed it out, and grabbed his brown purse. 

“Good morning, mother!” he called, peering in the doorway to the kitchen. His mother was currently stirring something in a bowl, her long red serpentine body taking up much of the floor. 

“I think I’m going to head to school early with Damien and Sahara!”

“Alright, Addison,” Latika said. She bent down and cupped his chin affectionately with her hands. “I will see you in class then. Have a safe walk to the academy, my gem.”

“I will, mother,” he replied with a smile before walking out the door.


End file.
